The Legacy Continues
by Otaku Mom
Summary: It begins with the day after. The Sohma clan is reeling. Life is in chaos with the death of their god, and Tohru is heartbroken. She'd come to love Akito well only to lose him to death. It is a time of change for the Sohma. Is there someone to take up the mantle as head of the Sohma family? Is it possible Tohru will come to love again and have a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue – On a Stone Bench Spring, the Day After

It was noon of a very long day. Sakura watched sympathetically from her bed as Hatori stretched the muscles in his back. In the last 24 hours, Hatori and the rest of the Sohma had been through much. Momiji and Hatsuharu graduated yesterday, and yesterday she returned to Japan. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame recovered her from a Tokyo hospital and brought her to the Sohma compound where she now rested. It was true she was in the clinic, and not the main house, but she was home. That was yesterday. This was today.

Today was surreal. Akito was dead, and Tohru was suffering because death took the man she loved. She'd expected Akito's death, even yearned for it. She felt very little grief at his passing.

However,Tohru was another matter, the one at the root of the surrealism. How did Tohru get close enough to Akito to fall in love with that horrible man? She shuddered at the thought and yet… Hatori's soft, mellow voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura, let me help you to the window. There is something that I want you to see."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood carefully. She sighed in relief when her legs didn't collapse beneath her. She feared they might. She took a step toward the window and almost fell. Hatori was immediately at her side supporting her with his arms lifted her and placed her on the window seat so she could have a front row view of the tableau unfolding just outside. That accomplished, he placed his arm about her shoulder and held her close to his side.

Surprised, she glanced at him, but her violet eyes met only his profile. Hatori, oblivious to her expression, watched a solitary figure seated on a stone bench in the garden. Tohru sat with her knees huddled to her chest and a caramel strands of hair concealing her features; if the dictionary had a picture of sadness, this would be it. Sakura gasped in concern and tried to rise from the window seat. Her knees almost buckled and Hatori once again saved her from falling. "Be still Sakura, I don't want you to hurt yourself any further."

"Go to her Hatori, someone needs to".

Hatori clasped her hand in a firm grip and directed her once more to the scene below. "Wait, Sakura, and watch."

She turned back to the window and watched Shigure's lean graceful figure hove into sight and stride toward the bench. She couldn't hear the words, but she saw Tohru turn in Shigure's direction. A few words were exchanged, and the dog's lanky form folded down beside the girl. Tohru turned into Shigure's open arms and buried her head in his chest. Shigure enfolded the slim figure within his arms and rested his chin upon her head.

"I loved Akito, as did Kureno, but those two loved him best. Sakura isn't it possible that someone loved that much had redeeming qualities. Akito only wanted to be loved. He just didn't know how to accept it until Tohru-san showed him the way."

She saw the evidence with her own eyes, but did not believe what it was telling her. Akito and love did not fit into the same sentence, unless it was Akito's narcissistic love of himself and the power he held over his family. It was possible though...she glanced at Hatori. He was her happiness and she belonged with him. Perhaps Tohru's destiny was one of the others. Kami-sama knew that enough of them loved her in one way or another. There had to be a way for her to get through heartbreak and find happiness on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2 Summer Promises

Here is the first full chapter to the Legacy Continues. Fruits Basket and its characters belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I appreciate that she has created a world and characters that I find exciting and fun to write within. The plot is mine and all original characters are mine, except for Sakura Alexander. Sakura belongs to Yuki Seki and she has graciously allowed me to use her in my story. I opened the prologue with Hatori and Sakura because Hatori introduced the Legacy of the Red Butterfly and played a key role throughout the story. If you find you want to know more about Sakura Alexander, check out "When Spring Comes" by Yuki Seki. Admittedly, "When Spring Comes" is a part of the Legacy series. Yuki and I are collaborating on this final story within Natsuki Takaya's world. If you want to know more about what happened before "The Legacy Continues" please read "Legacy of the Red Butterfly" since that story precedes this one.

**Chapter One: Summer's Promise**

**Through Tohru's Eyes**

The sound of a cicada orchestra replaced the whisper of the wind through the cherry blossoms and summer barreled onwards as the Sohma family continued to reel from the loss of their head and the changes wrought by the broken curse.

It was late July; after being under a curse for hundreds of years, the Zodiac members didn't know if the better course of action was to dance in the streets for joy, or to shed tears of sorrow for a life that was never truly lived.

No one but those closest to him knew how much living Akito did in his final few months. Hatori had a very good idea and perhaps Shigure an even better idea of Akito's happiness and joy in life at the end. The one person that probably knew best was Tohru Honda but she was surprisingly silent in the weeks that followed the young man's death. No one knew exactly what she was thinking.

As for Tohru, she pretended not to be aware of the worried gazes trained in her direction each time she appeared among her beloved Sohma. She was still reconciling Akito's death with her belief in living life fully…She forced herself to go into the clinic each day and smile for the patients as she went about her routine of caring for them, lifting their spirits, and calming their tempers. Most of the patients didn't notice that perhaps her smile was a little less bright or that her cheerful manner was somewhat forced.

Each evening she left the clinic with her usual jaunty stride and kept it up until she was out of sight; once out of sight, her steps would slow and her head would bow. She invariably turned toward the garden that Akito loved so much and a well-known stone bench. It was here on this cold garden bench that she most easily sensed his presence. The feeling was a restorative to her soul and a healing balm to her heart. Right now she wanted to, no, she needed to, remember the shared talks, the happy laughter, and the wonderful times the two of them found in each other's company. She needed to remember him; surely taking the time to remember did not hurt.

He was gone, but the months in which she truly came to know him and to love him were etched in her memory forever. He was finally free of the prison built by his own two hands, an ailing body and a fearful spirit. The other Sohma unknowingly contributed blocks to that prison, but he was the one that sealed them in place. Due to his fierce pride and stubborn nature Akito never let them see how much they were really needed in his life. Akito was god of the Zodiac but he was also a frightened, lonely young man who only knew how to rule by force; by causing his subjects to fear him.

She sighed softly "Oh mom, he was taking a new path, why wasn't he allowed to remain longer?" A soft breeze lifted caramel colored strands, almost as if a tender hand was brushing hair back from her eyes, and the soft scent of cherry blossoms teased at her senses. It was true the cherry blossoms faded months ago; Akito was buried as the final blossoms of the season drifted to earth but…she often smelled cherry blossoms when she was here in this place. Some might think she was being fanciful but she was certain that it was Akito's spirit offering what comfort he could and assuring her he was with her even now.

"Akito-san I only just realized I loved you and then you were gone. I miss talking with you and laughing with you but I'll be okay. I know as long as I hold to your memory you will always be with me, just like Mom."

Interested Watchers

Sakura sat next to the window in the room Hatori had given her for a study in his house. Her fingers lay quiescent on the keyboard of the laptop and Hatori stood by her side, hands resting on her shoulders. Both watched as the garden tableau unfolded. Her eyes drifted to the stone bench of which she had a perfect view, and the familiar form who curled on it miserably. She knew Shigure would inevitably find his way to Tohru. Somehow he always sensed when she was alone and grieving.

In the meantime, Sakura watched the familiar grey-haired figure lingering nearby, just out of sight of the grieving girl. "I wish he'd just go to her already," Sakura said crankily. "This is ridiculous. Why won't he go to her?"

"Sakura, Akito's only been gone for three months…" Hatori reminded her gently. "Do you really expect him to move that quickly, Sakura?" Hatori asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, turning the swivel chair to regard her fiancée.

"Tohru really needs her friends right now and him keeping his distance isn't bloody well helping. They were friends before they were anything else. Friends are always there for each other," Sakura said fiercely.

"The distance Yuki has been keeping from her is probably making things fifty times worse. I've half a mind to hunt down that rat and throw him into a wall to knock some sense into him."

"I don't think you're quite in the physical condition to do that yet, Sakura," Hatori said with a slight smile.

"I can bloody well try or get Ayame to do it for me," Sakura grumbled.

"Did I hear my name spoken by our beautiful flower?"

As if summoned by the conversation the white-haired man appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Ayame?" Hatori frowned.

"It's been nearly forty-eight hours since I last checked on Sakura to make sure that she hasn't disappeared again," Ayame said, "I had to make sure she didn't vanish like mist before the sun…"

"I told you last time that I wasn't going to go anywhere, Aya," Sakura smiled, "I made a promise remember?"

"You haven't promised me a thing!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I did so, last time you checked on me," Sakura said. "I promised I wasn't going to leave without saying anything and I'd be by your shop later this week so you can get those measurements you've been ranting about."

"Oh, you did, didn't you?" Ayame said.

"Yes," Sakura said. "What's the real reason you came by?"

Ayame's eyes went to the window and Sakura easily picked up where he was gazing.

"Are you getting as cranky at Yuki as I am?" she asked him.

"This is tearing Tohru apart and my beloved brother isn't even doing a thing to try and help. He is still in love with her or he would not watch her so carefully. We must redirect them back into the arms of the one they are destined to be with! There must be something!"

"Akito's only been gone for three months, it would not be entirely wise to force them into something, it is far more likely to break them…permanently," Hatori cautioned.

"But…" Ayame's eye filled with tears. "They're so miserable."

Sakura agreed with him whole-heartedly.

The last three months had seen Sakura return more and more to her normal form, though there was a touch more gravity to her than there used to be. She'd used her recovery time to put together the five part story she'd promised her editor and sent them all. Since then she had dissolved ties with them to focus on her career in Japan.

"How did your interview go today?" Hatori asked her.

"Well enough, but they're not hiring for English teachers right now," Sakura said, "and I'm not as good at Japanese history as I am at European or American history and those are mostly available in colleges. I might have to get a PhD to continue teaching, unless I want to transfer to a prefecture on the other side of the island."

Hatori took a deep breath. "If you need to go…"

"Don't even try and give me that, Ha-san," Sakura said with a smile. "I know what you really want to say is that you can provide well enough for me until I can find something that keeps me here."

Hatori looked slightly guilty and Sakura smiled and rose from the chair, giving him a gentle hug before she turned and watched Shigure appear from almost nowhere to provide comfort to Tohru once again.

Shigure's Concern

"Tohru-kun, you should be careful what you say out loud, especially when you believe you are alone. People always happen by at the wrong moment and they just might think you are touched in the head, or feverish at the very least."

Tohru started at the sudden appearance of her landlord and friend. "…Shigure-san!"

Shigure settled on the bench beside her and smiled at her sudden awareness of his presence. "Here, have a cool drink. It's hot, even in the evenings this time of year." He tossed a can of cool juice onto her lap as he spoke. "He visits this spot you know. His happiest memories are here where he and Tohru-kun spent so much time."

"Do you really think so? I know my imagination runs away with me sometimes."

"I know so. I always find he's here when I miss him the most."

"I miss him so Shigure-san." Shigure held open his arms as tears filled her eyes. Tohru leaned into the shelter of his embrace and wept. "I seem to be making a habit of this, I am so sorry…"

"Hush, it's okay Tohru-kun." Shigure gently held the young woman as she cried. He gazed out across the garden. Tohru was the little sister he would have imagined in his loneliest times, if he'd ever thought about having siblings.

He was happy that Akito knew her love, at least for a short while. The Sohma god needed that love more than anyone. She was the reason he and the rest of those cursed by the Zodiac were now free. The love she and Akito shared though never acknowledged until those final hours was the key to unlocking the curse.

He didn't want to take away from her love for Akito but it was evident that he and his friends needed to get Tohru into a new setting where she would realize that there were others who loved her and only wanted a chance to win her love. Eventually she would have to accept love from someone else. She was too young to mourn indefinitely. He didn't really believe Akito would want that for her.

His gaze came to a stop as his eyes collided with smoky purple eyes watching them from the edge of the woods. Someone else…was watching over his flower.

He stood up and offered Tohru his hand. "Tohru-kun, let's go home and prepare supper, I find I am starving."

Tohru smiled and accepted the proffered hand. "Sure, it is getting late isn't it?"

The Genesis of a Plan

"I can't stand this; it's tearing our beautiful flower to pieces. Sakura, you must help me do something!"

Sakura's violet gaze turned to Ayame. "Is it time to go back to our original plan?"

Ayame looked puzzled for a moment and then his amber gaze brightened. "But of course…you are brilliant Sakura! That is the answer! My dear brother is still in love with her. Akito was just a detour on the road to his love and happiness. Of course we must work together to unite my dear little brother with his dearest love. You truly are a genius." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek exuberantly.

Green eyes looked at both of them in disbelief. "I don't believe Tohru or Yuki are ready for this yet, it's only been three months since Akito's death. Yuki is still trying to recover from the fact that Akito stole his love from him, and Tohru is still heartbroken over Akito's death. It seems a bit calloused to me."

"Not calloused Hatori, definitely not that. Think about it. Akito is dead, but Tohru is still alive. Romantic and wonderful are better words; and maybe even practical.

Call it what you will. What better cure is there for a broken heart than a new love to replace it? And you are going to help us. We'd better enlist Shigure as well, he needs something to take his mind off Akito and this new challenge will work wonders."

Sakura's eyes went thoughtfully to the now vacated bench, Shigure and Tohru having headed off during the course of their conversation and Yuki vanishing at some other point. "The boys, they did get accepted into Tokyo University, yes?"

"Of course, would they be capable of anything less; especially with dear Tohru on the line?" Ayame said, he'd come late to the game, but he'd heard of the threats Akito had made through a golden bird.

The doctor was silent for a few moments as he considered Sakura's comments. "Perhaps you are right…I realize I keep saying it has only been three months, but three months is a very long time in the life of a young person. Tohru-san is miserable, and Yuki's miserable as well. I did have an idea when the boys were accepted to Tokyo University. Are you interested?"

"Of course…"

Sakura and Ayame listened intently to Hatori's plan. Silence reigned for a few minutes after he was done.

He noted the speculative gleam in Sakura's eyes and knew her thoughts were churning.

"What are you thinking?" Hatori asked.

Sakura was silent for a long moment, clicking all the pieces into place on the notion that had just occurred to her. "I think, maybe a change of scenery may be just what the doctor ordered," she said, a grin lighting her face, "pun intended. I like your plan, but it needs a little more finesse."

"Explain," Hatori said.

Sakura smiled. She laid out the idea incorporating her embellishments and watching her friends to see what they thought.


End file.
